


Restaurant Proximity Associates (The JJ's Diner Remix)

by metonymy



Category: Parks and Recreation, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, background canon relationships, invasive friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has forgotten most of the details of his and Charles's time in Pawnee. But Leslie Knope never forgets a name. Or a mailing address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant Proximity Associates (The JJ's Diner Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [JJ's Round-the-Clock Breakfast Bounty Platter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260221) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



Erik brings in the mail as per usual on his way into the house and shuffles through it as he shuts the door behind him. Bill, bill, flyer from a new Chinese restaurant, credit card offer, bill - and something different. A square, heavy envelope with loopy handwriting addressed to him and Charles and a postmark from Indiana over a National Parks stamp. He flips it over and thinks for a moment and then it hits him.

"Charles," he calls, heading into the study, "do you remember that woman from Pawnee? Leslie?"

"Of course I do, darling," Charles says, looking up from his monitor. "She's rather distinctive."

"She's sent us mail," Erik continues, setting down the other envelopes and opening the fancy one, leaning against Charles's desk. It's a wedding announcement - but not for Leslie.

"Ron's married," he says, surprised in spite of himself. He and Ron didn't exactly talk much, but he'd gathered there was a long history with women that didn't end well. Leslie had probably explained it but Erik tended to let her words flow past him like a babbling brook. 

"Is he?" Charles reached for the card and Erik passed it along, still thinking. It was a standard-looking wedding announcement, noting the marriage of Ron Swanson to a woman named Diane, but there was a long handwritten note on the other side. "Dear Charles and Erik, I know Ron would never have told you that he got married so I'm sending these out to all of his friends and I think you two totally still count even if you haven't been back to Pawnee in forever," Charles reads, his expression indicating the run-on sentence must be in the original. "Leslie's sending out Ron's wedding announcements?"

"Are you surprised?" Erik asks. 

"No, not really. I suppose we ought to send them a wedding present, though it sounds like they have everything they might need already." Charles is scanning the rest of the note. "Good heavens, Ron's a stepfather as well. Leslie says Diane has two little girls and they adore Ron already. I'd never have guessed." 

Erik thinks of the joys and terrors that have come with adopting Raven and laughs. "Then I know just what to get him."

The next day, he heads to their favorite liquor store and asks how he can send the finest bottle of Lagavulin they have to Indiana.


End file.
